philosophy_of_megatenfandomcom-20200216-history
Sort by alignment
This page is for sorting by alignment instead of theme, so as to see what pages are most relevant for each alignment. This only includes pages that are about the alignments directly, not the metaphysics or other aspects of the games. Note that the neutral section is the smallest of the three. This being because it is often depicted without a side or major spiritual figures working for it in general. Note that although the sides have distinct tones, certain religions will be split between them. Either embodying different aspects, or splitting the figures based on ideology. For many religions this can mean the positively seen figures being lumped in with law and the negative with chaos, but in some specific pantheons will be split based on which are more violence oriented, or with archaic nature beings being associated with chaos, with the later gods who established order over nature being associated with law. This overarching dynamic tying to their archetypal relationships as figures. All alignments Ethics and politics of alignments. The ethics of the various alignments are sorted into their own sections on this page. Spiritual concepts of the sides. The different spiritual views of the sides are sorted into distinct sections on the page. Theistic perspectives of the alignments. The theistic perspectives of the alignments are all described together on this page for contrast. Pantheistic perspectives of the alignments. The pantheistic perspectives of the alignments are all described together on this page for contrast. Symbols and aesthetics of the sides. The major symbols used by the sides are all detailed in their own places on this page. Outfits and locations of the sides. The outfits of the sides are all described in their own sections on this page. Binary oppositions: The binary oppositions show many of the associations of law and chaos. Transhumanism: The different alignments each have their own approach to transhumanism. Environmentalism and ecology. Although most relevant to chaos, the various environmentalist perspectives are shown on this page. Movie and literature references. Various figures have references to various media, most obviously being satan's appearances being a reference to blade runner and alien, the wise men's room being a reference to 2001, star wars and devilman references, etc. Law Christianity and Judaism are of course the main basis for law. Its main spiritual figures are angels, and it revolves around the coming of the messiah. Its churches tend to look primarily christian, although since its messianic focus has expanded beyond Jesus to the idea of the messianic archetype in general, it tends to not have crucifixes, but only empty crosses. Heterodox Christianity, referring to christianity that is considered outside of the mainstream is of course necessarily a large basis of a religion that is inspired by, but is distinct from christianity as a whole. For instance, while christianity revolves around veneration of god, the fact that you kill yhvh even on law in SMTII ties to radical ideas like death of god theology. And messianic judaism, being a mixture of christianity and judaism is also aesthetically tied to law. Gnosticism, although not a major focus of the law side does appear from time to time. For instance, in iva the angels are referred to as archons, and there is a subtle depiction of them as such, series wide. And yhvh of course also takes the form of the demiurge at times. Kabbalah is a major association of the law side, with the avatars of god even mainly being spherical in keeping with the kabbalic idea of the manifestations of god in reality being the sephirot, which are depicted as spheres. Jewish esotericism in general is a major basis for law, since merkabah also appears in reference to merkabah mysticism. Knights templar. The temple knights in SMTII are depicted as heavily based on the knights templar, even up to the point where baphomet in II is seen as working with them, in reference to the idea of christianity veering off path. Islam, despite being a major abrahamic religion only has a slight reference on the law side. It does not use any islamic symbols, but it does have two angels from islam alongside the other angels, and mastema wears a mask that is islamic in origin despite not being an islamic angel. Zoroastrianism. Although the top zoroastrian figures have their alignments inverted, zoroastrianism is a subtle association of law, with a few zoroastrian angels showing up on the law side alongside other angels, as well as anahita who is depicted as a law mother. Buddhism and hinduism, despite being associated primarily with chaos, hugo in IV is shown wearing a buddhist monk robe. Krishna / vishnu is also a figure on the law side in SMTI. And they use a symbol in some churches of a cross on a lotus flower. Satan's SMTII form is liekly also meant to call shiva to mind, since his role in game resembles it somewhat, and mahakala as well, with his appearance contrasting yhvh being like his wrathful incarnation. Although it happened in a side game originally for a side other than mainline law, buddhism's dispassionate focus also became a heavy basis for the law side in general. In SMTIV, the law side as a whole was also compared with vishnu's aspect of preservation, to contrast chaos with shiva's metamorphosis. Cao dai. Although cao dai is an obscure religion, one of the avatars of god in SMTII seems to be based on its main figure. Sumerian-Babylonian mythology. In strange journey, yhvh is subtly equated to marduk, with tiamat being one of the chaotic nature godesses earlier subdued by him. Which is interesting, since marduk is associated more with chaos in devil survivor. In addition, the cherubs are multiple times explicitly equated to the babylonian keruvim, who they are believed to have been derived from. And pazuzu is depicted as a law demon in a few games, in keeping with his role as a demon who helps protect against other demons. Shinto. Although shinto is mainly associated with neutral, the amatsukami, the main shinto gods are depicted as law leaning, though not necessarily always on the law side itself. The yatagarasu in strange journey is however depicted as a figure explicitly on the law side. Taoism, though more associated with neutral and chaos, the three wise men in strange journey are likely meant to be the three pure ones of taoism. Greek mythology. in SMTI, yhvh is equated to zeus, implying that he is like a figure who took over from the earlier more chaotic gods of nature. In addition, law in SMTII has a subtle greek tone. And haniel is depicted looking like eros, in keeping with the fact that angel statues derived from statues of eros. Demeter is also depicted as a law leaning figure in dsj. The machine pluto is also a law aligned machine. Likely in reference to the fact that the bible uses the greek terms for the afterlife as synonyms for sheol. Canaanite religion. Although canaanite religion is more associated with chaos, mot was seen as an enemy alongside the angels in purgatorium. Likely in reference to the fact that the old testament depicts it like an anthropomorphic description of death, despite not describing it as a literal entity. Norse mythology. Although in later games he tends to be chaos, thor shows up as a law demon in SMTI as a major figure. This was in keeping with in SMTI yhvh was depicted not just as a monotheistic god, but also like a head of a pantheon with polytheistic gods below him, and like in many polytheisms law was depicted as a group that helped subdue earlier chaotic figures. Egyptian mythology. Although Egyptian figures rarely show up on a side, in SMTII set is depicted as half of satan, referencing the idea that satan derived from him. Cthulhu mythos. Before you meet yhvh on the meggido ark in II various lovecraftian beings were seen. This is to show that yhvh also represents cosmic order as well as cosmic apathy, seeing individual humans as relatively inconsequential and insignificant. Theosophy. Although theosophy is more associated with neutral, law has a slight association with it due to the fact that its focus is more on angels than god proper, and peace signs or slight hippie aesthetics are occasionally associated with law in reference to its focus on peace. Ufo religion. In reference to the fact that some people hypothesize that ezekiel's vision is about aliens, the cherubs and thrones in certain depictions are drawn to look like aliens. This also has to do with the fact that in medieval concepts in general space was depicted as part of heaven, and as such things like other planets depicted as something that move through heaven. Jedi. In SMTIV, the samurai, a law aligned organization are depicted looking like the jedi, in reference to how the messian's ideology closely resembles that of the jedi from star wars. Devilman is a major reference that smt is based on. With the angels in SMT being based somewhat on the angels from devilman. Merkabah in IV likely being explicitly designed to look like the devilman angels. Plato. The idea of the demiurge was originally concieved by plato as a good figure, before being demonized by the gnostics into an evil one. Law's depiction of yhvh as at times analogous to it having a platonic focus. Stoicism is likely the main inspiration for the dispassionate tone of law seen in the later games. Although that is also tied to buddhism to a small degree. Hegel: Law's goal is similar in tone to the hegelian end of history. Nietzsche: Law is similar to nietzsche's idea of slave morality. It also has some elements of the death of god. Epicureanism founded the idea of aescetic hedonism, which became the basis for later utilitarianism which is the main focus of the lawful ideology. Mohism. Although not clear whether it is on purpose, mohism is an ancient parralel to confucianism that closely matched law ideology. Neutral Taoism is one of the main basis-es of the neutral side, with Taishang LaoJun, one of the three pure ones being the first major neutral representative. And in SMTII the neutral church used a yin yang as a symbol. Neutral's basis in taoism is tied to its focus on the balance of yin and yang, which in game is interpreted as the balance between chaos and order. Shinto is another major basis of neutral, with the neutral church in both I and II having a mirror of shinto as the centerpiece, and other shinto symbols. And while the amatsukami are depicted as law leaning, in SMTII they use the neutral diamond realm as a base, implying more affiliation with neutral. Masakado is also a major neutral figure, often depicted with a mirror of shinto to show affiliation. Shugendo is a syncretic religion that combined aspects of shinto, taoism, and buddhism. Its founder is en no ozuno, who is depicted as one of the major neutral reps in multiple games. In addition, the outfit worn in the neutral church in SMTI seems to be based on the outfits worn in shugendo, in keeping with its syncretic nature. Buddhism, although most explicitly associated with chaos is also an element of neutral. Neutral's main spiritual realm seen in the games is the diamond realm, which is a buddhist metaphysical space. and en no ozuno was described as an incarnation of a bodhissatva. Theosophy is treated as a major basis for neutral in IV, tying to the idea that the neutral "gods" are often humans who underwent apotheosis, in keeping with the theosophical idea of ascended masters. Anthrosophy also talks about development as balance between the two influences of ahriman and lucifer who are described similar to law and chaos in smt. And theosophical teaching is often anti dogmatic. Carl Jung made his own spiritual texts that talked about how you need to balance the influences of god and lucifer, who represent unity and individuation, with the latter also being tied to the shadow side. Neutral, and the series in general is heavily based on this depiction, including the idea that an abundance of one force may disproportionately lead to its opposite, and how unreflective neutral society will often identify with the lawful slant. Irish mythology. In IVA, both neutral paths are depicted with irish gods, in keeping with how the fairy race is depicted as one of the main neutral races, and the idea of fairies is developed heavily from the irish gods. Dead sea scrolls. Although neutral tends to have very little in the way of an abrahamic aesthetic, in IV mastema was working for neutral as one who commands demons. This is in keeping with his lore as an angel who commands demons in his role as a tempter of mankind. But here, this is seen as not for the goal of temptation, but rather to balance the influences of order and chaos, helping humanity develop down a neutral path. Which puts him at odds with the angels who want a world of law. Existentialism, though also a theme of the series at large is more specifically associated with neutral whose ethics are depicted as heavily based on existentialist ethics. Revolving around a focus on freedom, and upholding it as the primary value, as well as the focus on authentic living. Hegel: The hegelian dialectic is implicitly equated to neutral. Nietzsche: Neutral embodies nietzsche's focus on people creating new values in the future, as well as the idea of balance between the Apollonian and the Dionysian. Chaos Satanism is of course a main tone the chaos side sets for itself. Lucifer and various demons are the main figures, and ironically like many real satanist groups tend to do, many of these figures are treated not as fallen angels, but as demonized pagan gods. The color scheme of the religion itself also sets a satanic tone, although its actual designs look more buddhist. Canaanite religion. Many of the demons seen on the chaos side, such as beelzebub or belial come from the bel demons who were enemies of old testament judaism, and got demonized over time into the names of demons. As such, as a polytheistic group canaanite religion is a heavy basis for its main figures, though viewed through an abrahamic lens that demonizes them. Buddhism and hinduism. Although lightly more of its figures are western demons, the actual aesthetics of the gaians are buddhist in nature. And in SMTI they used the hindu om as one of their main symbols. The chaos side does however have a fairly substantial amount of buddhist demons, like virochana and the twelve guardians of the medicine buddha, asura, etc. And shiva. In IV the side as a whole was compared with shiva's aspect of metamorphosis / destruction to contrast law with vishnu's preservation. And chaos' tone of naturalness is heavily based on zen. Kabbalah. Like law, chaos has a heavy kabbalic slant, although kabbalah is one of the few sources in which its positive aspects are often associated with both sides. In SMTII the abyss was shaped like and had areas named after the areas in the tree of life. And in IVA, the demons were treated like part of the system rather than opposed to it in a way that was explicitly kabbalic. Mem aleph is one of the main figures of chaos, being a kabbalic concept of primal chaos. Dead sea scrolls. In SMTIV, the dead sea scrolls were used as an association for chaos, with azazel giving humans not just knowledge of good and evil, but also dangerous knowledge that could lead to violence, which was seen as something that should not be spread haphazardly by the angels. In IVA, there was likewise dead sea scrolls references, with semyaza being the parent of hallelujah, who was half demon. Greek mythology. Although this is subtle for chaos similar to how it is for law, chaos has a subtle greek tone. In SMTI, they equate yhvh to zeus as if he was a later god who deposed earlier ones. Which implicitly associates the chaotic gods with the earlier titans of nature. In keeping with their depiction as nature gods. The chaotic religion is also called gaianism, with mem aleph being revealed to be the "gaia" of it, which is in essence a greek figure though viewed through an abrahamic light. It also has a few greek figures on its side like hecate or echidna. Sumerian-babylonian mythology. Chaos has a tone of babylonian religion in various games. In Strange journey it was equated to tiamat and the primal chaos that marduk subjugated. And in devil survivor marduk himself is a main chaos figure said to have ruled the world in ancient times. In SMTIV you are told that the gods of babylon were the origin of demons. And in both II and IV you have a chaotic quest to restore ishtar. Gnosticism. Although gnostic figures rarely come into play, there is a subtle gnostic tone of equating law to archons. The way chaos emphasizes using knowledge to break free has a gnostic tone. Shinto: A few times, shinto gates are used as chaotic symbols, being one of the few symbols used by multiple sides since they are also used for neutral. And in SMTII the kunitsukami are seen as gods of earth revered by gaians, although similar to how the amatsukami are law leaning yet might be neutral as a whole, the kunitsu are in an ambiguous realm there as well. Norse mythology. In SMTI, surtr is a major figure for chaos, and he shows up in later games as well. Since thor was on the law side in I, it gives the ending a tone of the nature gods waging war on the ones who subdued them. Ironically, past I thor tends to be a chaotic figure, rather than law. Zoroastrianism. Although the good side of zoroastrianism is equated to law, strangely some of the top figures are inverted. This is however because those figures have inverted analogues in buddhism, and so the figures are being interpreted in a dharmic light. With ahuras being treated as the god form of asuras, etc. Native american religion. Chaos has a subtle tone of native american religion due to its associations with nature. Such as with the end of SJ ending in what looks like it is inspired heavily by an aztek situation. The gaian priest in SMTI and II also seems to have a native american inspired outfit. Theosophy. While theosophy is more associated with neutral in IV, sanat kumara shows up as a major high ranking chaotic figure. A mysterious one whose existence and nature is never really elucidated on, and who doesn't seem to directly associate with or interact with the side as a whole. Taoism. While explicit taoist imagery is more associated with neutral, part of chaos' eastern oriented slant is ultimately based in taoist ideas of existing in tune with nature, and naturalness. Confucianism. While confucianism is not directly mentioned, chaos' eastern oriented slant is also inspired by the hierarchical nature of confucian ethics, being primarily revolving around how to act to those higher and lower in rank. Sith. SMTIV makes the explicit choice to equate the chaos side to the sith from star wars. Which ties to their focus on power over all else, and impulse and drawing on passion. Nietzsche: Chaos eembodies nietzsche's ethics' emphasis on struggle and overcoming and hierarchy, and the elevation of the nobles. Devilman. The demon side in smt is heavily based on that from devilman, with the most obvious example being lucifer as the uniquely angelic looking being alongside the more demonic demons. Islam. While chaos is not directly based on islam, there is a chaotic figure based on the kaaba of islam, to call to mind how it was originally something from an earlier pagan religion that islam took as a holy site. That figure in the form of a black stone being the one sealing yhvh in strange journey. Epicureanism. While not a major inspiration of chaos, real life satanist groups often identify with epicureanism, though focusing more on the fact that it was technically self focused. This being based on the fact that at the time it was made, ethics was an ambiguous field, and so epicureanism can be taken in inspiration for a lot of directions.